


The Gift

by dragonflyMerri



Category: Merlin (TV), Merthur - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflyMerri/pseuds/dragonflyMerri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: What does a poor servant give a Prince for his birthday? The best gift ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

Arthur entered his chamber followed by Merlin, chattering a mile a minute, his arms laden with assorted birthday gifts.  
“…and the ballad was just brilliant, wasn’t it? Who knew Sir Percival had the soul of a poet?”  
“Who knew indeed” agreed Arthur, then laughed as he recalled the ballad that Percival had penned and the court musicians had set to music.  
“Made you sound like a real hero – and, in rhyming couplet too!” said Merlin as he dropped the gifts on the table.  
“Merlin!” Arthur turned to face him, his face screwed up in an expression of ‘what-don’t-you-understand?’ “I AM a hero – I’m the Prince, remember?”  
Merlin grinned at Arthur, then turned to look at the mound of gifts “You got some amazing presents – look at this scabbard” Merlin held up Morgana’s gift, a beautifully worked scabbard for Arthur’s dagger.  
Arthur took the scabbard from Merlin, examining it himself. “Yes, I’m a lucky man.” He glanced back at the table, then frowned “Weren’t there a few more gifts then this?”  
“Yep, I’ll go get the rest. Be right back” Merlin ran from the room, slamming the door behind him.  
Arthur removed his cloak and tossed his crown over on the chest, then started checking the various gifts that had been presented to him at his birthday party. There was a beautiful metal box from Elyan, who used to be a blacksmith. Arthur picked up a palm-sized book in a lovely embossed leather cover. It was a Book of Hours from Lancelot. Arthur put the book aside – Merlin would appreciate reading it more than he would. He picked up a gilded tankard that was a gift from Gwaine. He laughed out loud as he turned the tankard to survey the images engraved on it. On the side facing outward, the images were the standard drinking scene, but the side that faced the drinker had images of a more base nature, including a very amply endowed young lady spilling out of her dress.  
There was a banging and clattering at the door, followed by a couple of thumps as a boot kicked at the door. Arthur strode over and opened the door and Merlin almost fell into the room, arms once again laden with gifts.  
“Oh, thanks. Couldn’t quite manage the handle myself,” he said as he proceeded to dump the rest of the gifts on the table.  
Arthur walked over to the bed and sat down to pull off his boots. He looked up in time to see Merlin pull out a small wrapped present from his pocket and hesitate, looking at it.  
“What do you have there, Merlin?”  
“What? Oh, nothing” Merlin stuffed the package back in his pocket.  
Arthur stood up and walked over to Merlin “What was it? Come on, let’s see” He held out a hand beckoningly.  
“It’s nothing really, nothing much” Merlin hesitantly put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a cloth wrapped gift. “Just…um…just something I thought you might like…for your birthday. It’s not as good as all these gifts” Merlin reluctantly put the gift into Arthur’s hand.  
“Why don’t you let me decide if it’s good or not” smiled Arthur as he unwrapped the gift. The cloth parted to reveal a buckle, a very plain but beautifully made buckle.  
“It’s not much I’m afraid…don’t have lots of money you know” Merlin was obviously embarrassed. “But it’s well made. Elyan made it for me”  
“Elyan?” Arthur looked at Merlin with dawning recognition “Is that why you’ve been running errands for him lately?”  
“Yeah” Merlin grimaced. “I don’t really have money to pay for the buckle, so I told him that I’d be his steward in exchange. But only for a limited time. I’ve still got a couple more weeks to work it off.”  
Arthur considered the buckle in his hand “Well, thank you Merlin. It’s very nice”  
“Oh it’s more than nice” Merlin pointed out. “It’s for your sword belt. You’re always complaining how your buckle keeps sticking when you’re trying to get the belt on and off. I thought this would be a good replacement. Useful, you know?”  
Arthur glanced down at the buckle, then at the table piled high with gifts. Of all the gifts, Merlin’s was the lowliest, but of all the gifts, it was the most thoughtful.  
Arthur nodded to Merlin “Thank you Merlin.” He held the buckle up “This is a very thoughtful gift”  
Merlin beamed at Arthur, happiness radiating out from him. “It will keep you safe” he said, then turned to fetch Arthur’s night clothes from the cupboard.  
Arthur stared at Merlin and he was suddenly back on the practice field a few weeks ago.  
Sweaty and filthy, he was struggling with his sword belt, cursing at it in frustration. Merlin had come over, pushed his hands away and undone the belt himself.  
“Bloody belt! It’s more of a nuisance then it’s worth” Arthur had groused “Don’t know why I wear the stupid thing!”  
“It’s your sword belt – so your sword is handy to keep you safe” pointed out Merlin as he removed the belt.  
“Safe? How can the bloody thing keep me safe when I can’t even get it done up in the first place, then can’t get out of it when I need to?”  
Arthur rubbed the buckle between his fingers, and felt a slight roughness on the underside. Turning it over, he tilted it up to the light and saw ‘To keep you safe’ scratched into the surface in Merlin’s writing.  
‘It’s to keep you safe’. Merlin’s words rebounded in Arthur’s mind and he stared at his servant, now busy turning down his bed. A slow smile spread across his face.  
“Merlin” he called. When Merlin looked up, Arthur held up the buckle “Best gift of the night. Thank you”  
He was rewarded with Merlin’s brightest smile.


End file.
